Shaken
by trishaj48
Summary: Everything was ready for a perfect get-a-way until Mother Nature interfered.  I own nothing related to CSI.  That privilege belongs to others, I just barrow it.


_Hey everyone. Have been away for a while, had computer problems. Am working on a longer story but here is a short one for now, it just kinda popped into my head._

DON'T KNOW IF LOS VEGAS HAS EARTHQUAKES OR NOT BUT IT FITS MY STORY.

Gil Grissom stood looking out the window. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was shinning bright, he smiled. In less then three days he and his beloved Sara would be standing on the beach in Hawaii. They had married three months ago but everything had been so hectic around the Los Vegas crime lab that they had not had a chance to get away. Today after shift they would pack, Gil had already made all the arrangements.

Sara stood outside the old building. It was a run down hotel that had seen better days. A couple of kids - who admitted they went in there to drink beer and get high - had found a body and it was her job to help figure out how the man died.

"Not a fun way to spend your last day," Greg said, walking up to her.

"We'll be back," Sara said, smiling, "It is only going to be a month."

Greg chuckled, "I wish I was going with you. A month on the beach, MMM."

Sara looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad your not. My husband and I have not had time alone and there are a few things we want to catch up on."

Greg shuttered, "TMI. The thought of Grissom having … YUCK."

Sara just laughed, "Lets get things started."

Greg and Sara went to what used to be the main lobby where they ran into Jim Brass.

"Body is in there," he said, pointing to a back room, "and it stinks."

Greg and Sara went the direction that Jim had pointed, he was right. The smell of decomp was strong.

"Dave should be here in a few minutes," Sara said looking around, "I forgot to grab my notepad, can you go get it for me?"

Greg nodded and went outside. The ground trembled.

"What the hell?" Brass asked.

"They have been talking about a minor quake," Greg said, "Not supposed to be any big deal."

Just as Greg said that the ground trembled again, this time Jim and Greg - along with just about everyone standing on the street - had to grab hold of something to keep their balance.

Greg took a step toward the building just as a section of it collapsed. Jim looked at Greg, at the same time they said "Sara!"

Inside the building Sara had felt the first tremor, she was on her way to the door when the floor fell out from under her and her world went dark.

Jim was on the phone to Search and Rescue and Greg was on the phone to Grissom.

"The building collapsed," Greg said, "and Sara's still inside."

Grissom was out the door and on his way in less then a heart beat. Even though the quake was a minor one the building fell, mainly because it was already weak from years of weather and insects.

By time Gil got to the site Search and Rescue had already arrived and started doing their thing.

Gil walked to where Greg stood, "Fill me in."

Greg told Gil all he knew. Gil stood looking at the building feeling totally helpless, he wanted to go in but he knew he would only be in the way.

"At least the whole thing didn't fall," Jim said.

Gil nodded. The damage was bad enough but it could have been a lot worse.

"We found her. She's alive," Gil heard over one of the radios, "Send in a backboard and get am ambulance."

It took them another ten minutes to get Sara out of the rubble and into an ambulance. Two hours later the doctor stood next to Gil.

"Your wife is a very lucky woman," he said, "All the damage is to the right side of her body. Her ankle has been shattered, her arm is broke in two places. There is a large gash over her eye and extensive bruising."

"She'll be alright?" Gil asked.

"Yes. There is no internal damage," the doctor told him.

Gil nodded and walked into her room. Gil sat next to the bed and slipped his hand under hers. The soft skin he loved so made him long to gather her in his arms, to sooth her, to take away her pain. He bent down and brushed her fingers with his lips as tears fell.

Gil jumped when he felt a weak grip and looked at her.

"I'm here," he whispered. He moved to where he could caress her cheek. "Sara? Can you hear me? Sara squeeze my hand again."

He gently caressed her cheek. Sara struggled to open her eyes, her right one was swollen shut.

"Rest," Gil whispered.

He sat next to her, holding her hand. Her hand felt light as a feather, she appeared to be as fragile as a newborn baby. What a contrast to the strong woman he loved so.

Sara was in the hospital for another week, two weeks later she was able to get around the house with the help of either a cane or crutches. Slowly her appetite and strength were returning. Gil wanted to do everything for her - she wanted to do things for herself. Sara had managed to hobble to the kitchen table by herself, Gil had fixed a light lunch of soup and sandwiches.

It hurt him to see her try to feed herself, her hand shook. When he tried to help she rebuffed him. Gil must have looked hurt.

"Honey, I know you want to help," Sara said, "But please don't do anything for me unless I ask."

"You never will," Gil said, smiling at her.

"I'm not a dependent person. I don't want to be waited on," she told him, painfully trying to smile.

They ate in silence, later Gil helped her up the stairs to their room where she lay on the bed. Gil lay next to her and enveloped her like a fragile china doll.

"Next week we see the doctor and get your stitches out," he said, "I think the cast still has three weeks."

"I'm waiting for the day I have no more stitches, cast, cane, or limp," Sara said, "I don't know how you can stand to look at me."

Gil cupped her face in his hands.

"Sara," he whispered, "When I look at you I see the love of my life."

Sara started to protest and he shushed her with a kiss.

"When I thought I lost you, I would have given anything to have you back in my arms again. To tell you one more time that I love you. I can be with you until I draw my last breath and that would still not be long enough to tell you just how much you mean to me.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Gil and Sara postponed their honeymoon trip until Sara was completely healed. They stood on the balcony of their hotel room, as sun set into the ocean Gil pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered.

Sara smiled, "Actions speak louder then words."

Gil smiled and picking her up carried her to the bed. With all that happened THAT part of their life had been put on hold, tonight they intended to get it started again.

Gil eased Sara to the bed, he could feel himself grow hard as he slipped his right hand in between her legs. Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him. Gil slipped a finger inside her, Sara gasped as his thumb flicked her nub and his middle finger expertly grazed her spot.

Her eyes were glossy with pleasure, her breathing heavy. Sara slowly closed her eyes, as if to enjoy the sensations more as he continued to make love her.

Sara opened her eyes, and gasped in between her pants for oxygen, Gil was taking her to places no one else ever had.

Gil moved form her nipples to her lips, kissing her as if it was his one wish to bring her pleasure, Sara closed her eyes, moaned into his mouth, and exploded into his hand.

Gil eased above her, easing her legs further apart with his knees. He pushed into her slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him, slick rings of muscle closing over his manhood, they both groaned at the perfect feel of the other's body, it was that moment that they both knew they were made for each other.

Slowly, he moved his hips back, almost sliding completely out and she arched her pelvis up, pulling him back in, needing him inside her. Their groans filled the air as they moved, together, meeting and matching in slow deliberate thrusts. Gil groaned deeply as he pushed deeply inside her and released himself.

Gil slowly moved form atop her, Sara nestled close to him as he held her.

The earthquake may have shaken Sara but not as much as the love of her husband.

THE END


End file.
